Memories
by heart44hayatolover
Summary: Tsuna is your average teenage boy, so why does life love to mess around with him? Tsuna and his brother ,Giotto, are getting memories of a different world, but not only are they getting them, so are the people inside these memories as well. What could this all mean? What happen to their once perfectly normal world and what does this baby named Reborn have to do with it?


**Summary: Tsuna is your average teenage boy, so why does life love to mess around with him? Tsuna and his brother ,Giotto, are getting memories of a different world, but not only are they getting them so are the people inside these memories as well. What could this all mean? What happen to their once perfectly normal world and what does this baby named Reborn have to do with it?**

**A/N: I hope you all like this! And do tell me if you see any mistakes, I don't have a beta yet. And I apologize ahead of time for any grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 1: Memories

_"I'm the home tutor, Reborn."_

_"My real job is to make you a Mafia boss."_

_"Die once!"_

_"I'll save you with my dying will!"_

_"Juudaime!"_

_"Tsuna!"_

_"Tsuna-kun!"_

_"Tsuna-san!"_

_"Baka-Tsuna!"_

_"Sawada!"_

_"Herbivore."_

_"Dame-Tsuna!"_

"Wh-What?" said Tsuna, as he woke up. 'What was that dream?' thought Tsuna, as he looked around the room. "Was it all a dream?" said Tsuna out loud. 'But it felt so real...I-I can't remember what it was about though. It must have been a dream. Still it felt so real...' Tsuna was brought out of his thought when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." said Tsuna.

"Tsuna?" came a questioning voice.

"Yes Giotto-nii?" Tsuna said, looking up at his brother.

"I just came to wake you up, it's almost time for school." said Giotto, pointing at Tsuna's alarm clock.

"Eh? What time is it?" said Tsuna. After saying that Tsuna looked over at his alarm clock to see that school starts in twenty minutes.

"You might want to hurry. That is if you want any breakfast before we leave." Giotto said, as he closed the door to Tsuna room.

"I'll be down in a few minutes!" Tsuna called out to his brother.

***Down stairs***

"Did you wake him up Giotto-kun?" asked Nana, their mother, when she saw Giotto walk into the kitchen.

"There was no need he was already up. And he said he'll be down in a few minutes." said Giotto, as he takes a seat at the table.

" Thank you Giotto-kun. When he comes I have some thing to tell you two." said Nana. Following Nana statement there was a series of loud 'thumps'.

"Look like he's ready." said Giotto, looking at the doorway.

"Tsu-kun your breakfast ready!" Nana yelled out.

"Coming!" Tsuna said.

Tsuna walked into the room, while rubbing his head, and walked over to the table. When Tsuna sat down Nana put his breakfast on the table, then went to her own seat. While they were eating no one said anything. The first one to break the silence was Giotto.

"Mother what did you want to tell us?" asked Giotto.

"Did something happen mom?" asked Tsuna.

"I wanted to tell you guys that I hired a home tutor for you." Nana said happily.

"Tutor?!" both Giotto and Tsuna yelled.

"Yup! There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox. It's for free too it says all they need is a place to stay and food!" Nana continued happily, oblivious to everything around her.

"But we don't need a home tutor, were doing perfectly fine in school." said Giotto.

"Giotto-nii is right we don't need a tutor."' said Tsuna.

"It wouldn't hurt to get a tutor anyways. You'll never know what will happen. Now hurry up and get to school before you're late" said Nana.

"Yes mother." Said Giotto and Tsuna, giving up on trying to convince their mom that they don't need a tutor.

What they didn't notice was that there was a figure watching them walk away, right from the tree outside their house.

***A/N***

...Umm, Hi everyone. I want to say one thing to all my readers that are reading my other stories. No I am not dead, I've just been busy and I wanted to say that I am on summer break so I will be uploading more chapter for my other stories very soon.

On another note I wanted to ask If you guys wanted to read the P.O.V for all of the guardians when they wake up from there dream or if I should not. That's all I have to say, until next chapter, bye~


End file.
